Ministry of Magic Roster
This page has been updated. The positions that are open are available to the users of this wiki. Please, contact me if you would like to sign-up. Do Not just edit the roster. ---- Members Minister for Magic *'Estella Tyrrell' (Alyssa5582) PA - Dunstan le Fey Ministerial bodyguards *Karith Black (Bond em7) Junior Assistant to the Minister *Julius Tyrrell (Lyss) Advisor to the Minister *'Charles Linch (Zanzan28)' Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic *''' Jade Knight Lissyboo Head of Admissions to the Ministry *Albrecht 'Albie' Welbraith (Jiskran)' *'Winston Lysander (Weirdo Guy)' ---- Department of Morale and Information Department Head *'Leo Agneau' (LittleRedCrazyHood) Office of Misinformation Gianna Winters - Bea Primary Media Liaison ---- Department of Magical Education Department Head *'Noah Magic' (Peislandgal) PA to the Head Giovanna Taylor (Ninaplusfabian) Liason to Hogwarts Wizarding Examinations Authority Jasmine Mendez (Belle Linda) Ministry Animagi Trainer's Office ---- Department of International Magical Cooperation Department Head * None for now International Magical Trading Standards Body International Magical Office of Law *Charlotte Fletcher (Melody6) London Office Coordinator Abel Antwine (Yugimuto1) The International Confederation of Wizards Supreme Mugwump *'Amadorus Kinsel' Home Front Co-ordinator *'VACANT''' ---- Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department Head *'Ariadné de Whitby' (Freja) Obliviator Headquarters JaeLynn Weller (Belle Linda) Accidental Magic Reversal Squad Mellissandra Tainot (Belle Linda) Muggle Liaison Office Angus Danvor (Lottie52) Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee Daphne Holzherr - (Sonofapollo) Invisibility Task Force ---- Department of Magical Law Enforcement Department Head *'Albrecht 'Albie' Welbraith (Jiskran)' PA - Elizabeth Magic (Peislandgal) Special Operations Heads - *Finnick Belmont (Sonofapollo) *Jaylyn Belmont (Bryans1008) Auror Office Head *'Tanis Nyt' (Kira) Personal Assistant (PA) Ferlen Black (Bond_em7) Intelligence Division Marsye LeClerc-Smith Ashley Flame (Echostar) Dark Wizard Catchers Silvester Elwood Bryan Smith Support Aurors Ministry of Magic Holding Cells Supervisor - Emily Beck (Foot) Improper Use of Magic Office Orion Black (Dduffurg48) Wizengamot Administration Services *'Silas Tyrrell' (Melody6) Wizengamot *Only 12 members #Thessaly Draghignazzo #Estella Tyrrell #Albie Welbraith #Amadorus Kinsel #Charles Linch #Tanis Nyt #Jason Loveguard #Ariadné de Whitby #Winston Lysander #Noah Magic #Leo Agneau ---- Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department Head * Rachel Callin - (Audrajoye) Beast Division/Centaur Liaison Office Jeremy Harrison (Red) Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Chair Carter Waters - Tigersilver ---- Department of Magical Transportation Department Head *None for now Floo Network Authority Broom Regulatory Control Portkey Office Apparition Test Centre ---- Department of Mysteries Department Head *None for now PA to the Head Hall of Prophecy Death Chamber Dehila Night (BeatriceMillerIsTheBest) Brain Room Laura Fox (Echostar) Space Chamber Olympia Gilasta (Lilly Lovegood(2)) Time Chamber Amelia McLaggen (Bond_em7) Committee on Experimental Charms Jareth MacMillain - (Jorey28) Love Chamber CURRENTLY INACCESSIBLE _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Department of Technological Advancement Department Head * PA - Arielle Otraz (Red) Deputy Head Jennifer Harrison - (Peislandgal) Department Workers *George Watt - (Zanzan28) Operation: Bluejay Privetly Funded Organization-Supported by the Ministry of Magic, and the French and American governments. Contact Leadership if Interested in joining-unlike other Departments. EXPLANATION: Operation: Bluejay is the result of "Operation: Allies Land and Peace Reastablishment". The leaders of the nations of France, America and Britian paid for the operation for a few months and lost billions of pounds and dollars, etc in the workings of the operation. Soon enough Draco Rookwood came to the Ministry with an idea. He and several others would put up the large majority of the funds for the running of the operation, and run it themselves-though they would have full support of the three Allies. The Allies leadership accepted and Operation: Bluejay was born to remake the nations of Italy, Russia, and Germany, and give them the stability to run themselves. The position is open to Ministry workers, (and Aurors especially) as a part time/full time job, and they are paid privately. Leader of Operation *Draco Rookwood (Jiskran) Agents Kalia Roberts (Peislandgal) ---- * indicates that a member is Department Head or comparable in status. Bold indicates that the named individual is part of the Wizengamot or its vital support. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry Employee Category:Roster